


here is the deepest secret nobody knows

by thegroovygatsby



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Affection, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegroovygatsby/pseuds/thegroovygatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil doesn't like showing affection for Kevin; that's Carlos' job. But when Kevin's had a bad day and Carlos isn't home, someone has to comfort him. Cecil guesses it's not as terrible as it could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here is the deepest secret nobody knows

“Kevin, stop.”

Kevin was hurt by Cecil’s rejection. “I just want a hug, though. Work was hard this afternoon because of the weird slime that’s been leaking from the air vents and Carlos has been out in the lab all day!”

Cecil frowned. “Sorry, Kevin, but you should know better. I don’t want to hug you. Carlos will comfort you when he gets home.”

Kevin’s lower lip trembled. “But—!”

“No,” Cecil said. “And stop bothering me, I didn’t sleep well last night and I still have to finish up tonight’s editorial.”

Kevin’s whole body sagged. “Okay. Sorry.”

 

Twenty minutes later, Cecil was hammering out the tail end of a rousing piece of journalism focused on the downsides of allowing kids to create their own pets out of found objects. He typed furiously, tongue sticking out from between his teeth. “And…remember,” he said, eyes squinting in concentration as he looked at the screen, “just…because it has a heartbeat…doesn’t mean…it has a heart. Done!” Cecil sat back in his chair, wiping his forehead with the back of one arm.

Kevin knocked on the open door, walking into the room and leaning against Cecil’s desk. “Hey,” he said.

Cecil exhaled, looking up at him. “Hi.”

Kevin bit his lip. “I was wondering—”

“I’m sorry about before,” Cecil said. He rested a hand on Kevin’s thigh, rubbing lightly with his thumb. “I…wasn’t very nice.” He leaned forward and rested his cheek against Kevin’s leg instead, nuzzling gently.

Kevin gave a hiccupping laugh and ran a hand through Cecil’s hair.

Cecil reached up to place his hands on Kevin’s hips. “C’mere,” he said, and pulled Kevin down into his lap.

Kevin buried his face in Cecil’s shoulder and let himself be held as he stifled a few small sobs. He was trembling, and he was sure that Cecil noticed, but if Cecil did he didn’t say anything.

After a few minutes Cecil shifted under him, and Kevin jumped up as if he had been burned. “Sorry!” he said, scrubbing at his eyes, “I’m sorry, Cecil. I know you don’t like me being clingy.” Kevin looked absolutely miserable, but gave Cecil a watery smile anyway.

Cecil stood up. “No, I mean, actually, it’s okay.”

Kevin’s eyes gained a touch of hope. “It…it is?”

“Well,” Cecil said as he looked down at the floor, “Right now, anyway. Since your day was so bad. And since Carlos isn’t home yet.”

Kevin threw himself into Cecil’s arms. “Oh, Cecil! Thank you! I love you so much, you know.”

Cecil made a small noise into Kevin’s neck. “Can we go sit on the couch or something?”

Kevin pulled back, beaming, and then quickly swooped in to kiss Cecil on the lips. Cecil scrunched up his nose a little, but it was more out of habit than malice. “Whatever you want,” Kevin said.

 

When Carlos got back from the lab, it was an hour before Cecil’s show was set to start. The apartment was dark, and he nearly tripped over a stray sneaker on the way in. He wondered where everyone was.

“Cecil? Kevin?” he called. There was an answering rustle of blankets from the living room.

Carlos walked through the doorway, turning the lights on as he did.

Cecil and Kevin were wrapped around each other on the couch, legs tangled and fingers entwined under the big quilt that Old Woman Josie had made for them a while back. Cecil stirred, holding a finger to his lips.

“Shh,” Cecil said, and began to extricate himself. Carlos dimmed the lights as far as they could go without being turned off.

“Carlos?” Kevin whined from somewhere next to Cecil.

“It’s me,” Carlos whispered, touching Cecil’s cheek fondly as he leaned over him to give Kevin a kiss hello. “Cecil has to go to work now, love. Say goodbye to Cecil.”

“Goodbye, Cecil,” came Kevin’s sleepy reply. His arms tightened once around Cecil’s torso before letting him go. Cecil stood and held the blanket up so that Carlos, who was toeing off his shoes, could take his place.

“Goodnight, Kevin,” Cecil said, a tiny smile appearing on his face as he watched Carlos get settled and Kevin snuggle into him. He pulled the quilt up to tuck them in. Kevin was already asleep again.

“Thanks,” Carlos whispered as Cecil bent down to say goodbye. “He knows you’re not always so affectionate with him. He knows it means a lot.”

“Uh-huh,” Cecil said, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

Carlos studied his face in the near dark. “He loves you, you know.”

“I know,” Cecil said, suddenly deadly serious as his eyes met Carlos’.

“So long as you do,” Carlos said, meeting Cecil’s gaze. His voice was even, but there was something else underneath. A caution, a caveat, barely there but easily detected.

Cecil blinked and dropped his gaze to the floor, his expression softening. “I love him too, Carlos. As much as I love you.”

Carlos smiled, closing his eyes and rubbing a circle on Kevin’s back. “Cecil, my love. Have a good show tonight.”

“I love you, Carlos.”

“I know.”

“I love you so much.”

“I know, Cecil. I love you too. Now go, or you’re going to be late.”

“Goodnight, Carlos. Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? Want more Carlos/Cecil/Kevin? Want more? Want more large insects scuttling up and down the walls of your home? Want more rooms filled with nothing but sand; endless sand? Want more? Come hang out at http://thegroovygatsby.tumblr.com for all of the above, and MORE.
> 
> (Large insects and sand may not be visible to the naked eye, but trust me, they're there.)


End file.
